All Over Me
by GabbyFreak
Summary: Right after the Doctor leaves River alone at Stormcage. Shadow and River share a somewhat domestic thing. Rating actually between K and T. Intermediate 2 between Part 1 and Part 2 of the 'Shadows and Rivers'-Series. Femslash...don't like, don't read.
1. New Home

**DISCLAIMER:**I own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

**SPOILERS:** Doctor Who Season 06 Episode 02 - Day of the Moon

**A/N:** This is the second intermediate It sets in right after the Doctor leaves after River's and his kiss. It has two chapters and gives a bit of insight into "daily" life of Shadow and River.

* * *

**Intermediate 2 - All Over Me**

_But if your heart is cold, my sheets are warm.  
I will shelter you through the storm.  
I will shelter you all through the storm.  
- All Over Me – Lindsey Harper -_

* * *

The TARDIS had just dematerialized when Shadow stepped out from the corridor next to River's cell.

She just took a long look at River and then walked over and hugged her. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I just thought that he might..."

"Shh..." Shadow soothingly stroked River's back. "It's alright. You don't have to explain."

They stood on the threshold of River's cell for quite a while, Shadow comforting River, until Shadow broke the embrace and looked at River with a slight grin on her face.

"I have something that might cheer you a bit." Shadow's voice faltered a bit because she was unsure, if this was the right moment for this. "If you're willing..."

"Yes." River replied.

"Alright." Shadow smiled, her eyes showing the happiness she felt. "Alright, then come on." Shadow offered her hand to River, which she took.

They walked outside without any guards on their way. Outside, River stopped Shadow before she put her hand on the Vortex Manipulator. "How come there were no guards and we didn't sneak or something? Why do you walk around here like you own the place?"

Shadow grinned mischievously. "I'll explain it some other time. I give you my word. But today is a day for something else."

River narrowed her eyes at Shadow in warning and then nodded acquiescently, putting her hand on the Vortex Manipulator willing to be surprised by Shadow.

"Thank you." And Shadow teleported them to the place she had in mind.

* * *

They landed in the middle of a desert at sundown. Or so it seemed to River for a moment. Then Shadow guided her around and she was faced with a house and pool in front.

"Welcome to the Al Maha Desert Resort and Spa in Dubai. This is the Royal Suite. Our humble lodgings." Shadow announced.

"You...incorrigible woman." River said and kissed Shadow forcefully, which turned softer after a moment.

When they parted again, Shadow sheepishly looked at River. "Thank you. And thank you. But...why?"

"You are still able to surprise me. When I think I know you a bit, you pull off something like this. But why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Shadow smiled again.

"No. It's just a bit surprising."

"Good. Because I don't think I have a reason." Shadow laughed and pulled River inside.

"We have two bedrooms, a pool and spacious bathrooms. Also there is a lot of wildlife around. So beware of the oryx. And this is the lounging area." Shadow explained inside indicating to the sofas.

The sofas were held in tan with dark brown accents in wood. Tapestries on the walls. A low glass table in front of the sofa. The room was held in a rustic Arabian style overall.

"You sound like a tour guide. But wait, how long are we gonna stay?" River wondered.

Shadow shrugged. "As long as you'd like, as often as you'd like and whenever you'd like." She full well knew what she had done could let all hell break loose but right now she hoped for the best.

"What?" River was momentarily confused by that answer. "You mean...no, you didn't...you wouldn't." River disbelievingly shook her head.

Shadow bashfully looked at the floor and then just shrugged again and grinned as if to say: Well...what can I say? "Do you like it?"

River blinked, opening and closing her mouth a few times before she could form halfway coherent sentences again. "If I like it? It's absolutely beautiful. I love it." Then her forehead creased. "But where's the catch?"

"Nowhere." River just looked at Shadow demanding an answer. "Alright. There was this one incident, where a giant alien sand worm was about to tear this place down and I happened to be in the vicinity. I stopped it. Funny story actually. I talked to it and it turned out this sand eating creature had a stomach ache from the sand here. It told me what kind of sand it needed and coincidentally that type of sand is found in the middle of the Sahara. So I called a few friends and we relocated it. As thanks the owner of this place asked me what I wanted for saving his property. I pointed at this abode and said, that one. He looked it over and agreed to it. The papers are already dealt with and now this is officially my property." Shadow breathed in. "So you really like the place?"

"Yes. I do. It is absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful. And if you ask me one more time if I like this place..." River warned.

"Then what?" Shadow dug playfully.

"You'll find out." River looked around. "So, are you offering a guided tour to your tour guide tone?"

"In fact, I do." And Shadow led River around and showed her the rooms.

At their last stop, the master bedroom, Shadow shot River a mirthful glance. "So..." She drew out. "...do you like this place?"

River narrowed her eyes and approached Shadow. Shadow backed off but River made sure to guide her in the right direction for what she had in mind. And it wasn't punishment.

When Shadow's back collided with the wall, River took a fast step forward and pinned Shadow against it, her lips claiming Shadow's in a fervent kiss. Both pouring the pent up yearning into it. Soon they landed in the bed and their clothes on the floor. Needless to say that sleep finally caught up to them in the very little hours of the night.


	2. Bad Dream

**Without further ado...chapter 2:**

_Shadow stood opposite that creature in the disguise of a teenager on rollerblades. She knew that if she didn't win this it was her ultimate end. _

_River had been right behind her, shooting something. Shadow didn't know what exactly. _

_The demon grinned menacingly. Shadow charged it. Punching it with force did only spin its head to the left, extending it's neck like it was rubber. _

_The moment of shock did the demon use to attack Shadow and she only succeeded in wrestling it to the ground but not in shaking it off. She then walked a few steps, trying to rid herself of the demon that way. But to no avail. _

_She knew her end was nearing, but she didn't fear it. The demon was sucking the life from her. The only thing she felt was sorry. Sorry for leaving River, especially in this way. _

_"Shadow." River suddenly breathed a few meters behind her. _

_Shadow turned around and walked, more hobbled, towards River. The demon still clamped on her legs. _

_Stopping right in front of River and looking her in the eyes, Shadow tried to say sorry for how it would inevitably end. But she couldn't speak, her emotions were so overwhelming._

_River just stood there, looking disbelievingly at Shadow and not being able to fully comprehend what was happening. How that could happen. _

_Shadow grabbed River at the lapels and with her last breath kissed her a last time, before she and the demon crumpled to dust. River stayed behind looking broken, Shadow's last thought echoing in her mind. 'I'm sorry, my love.' _

Then Shadow woke with a start, breathing heavily. It had been just a dream.

Next to her, River also woke up. Laying a hand on Shadow's back rubbing it in soothing circles, she looked at her with concern.

"Just a dream." Shadow repeatedly breathed into the darkness of their bedroom.

"What happened?" River didn't press, just gave the opportunity.

Shadow took a few more breaths, before collecting herself and answering. "I died."

"Start at the beginning." And Shadow recounted her dream.

When Shadow had ended, River just pulled her over and protectively embraced Shadow. "I'm here. And I won't let you leave me that easily. I'm afraid your stuck with me for quite a while. And I think the Wolf has a say in something as major as your death, too. It won't let you give up that easily."

"Give me your word on one thing, River." Shadow started very gravely.

"Anything." River didn't even hesitate.

"If something like that should ever happen and I really die, go on without me. Don't let it consume you. And don't even think about doing reckless stuff that might kill you. Even in death, I will be a part of you. Nothing that happens will ever change that."

River established eye contact. "I give you my word."

"Thank you." Shadow smiled and laid her head on River's chest, listening to her heartbeat. And soon they fell asleep again.

* * *

**A/N:** And thus concludes the second intermediate segment. And I am afraid that, if you follow this series, you probably will experience that the segments will be from different points of their timelines. Or in other words, I write the segments when they come to me and it might happen, as set up with this one, that I will jump into a past thing for Shadow, but it's in a future segment. I will label them into the right order in the summary.

**A/N2:** And if you have ideas for adventures or just have questions about things, where you didn't understand why or how something happened, or simply want to have something clarified, don't hesitate to ask. I don't bite. Except you ask me to. ;) You can tell me in your review or a PM or on any other platform you can find me on as stated on my profile page.

And yes, I would really like a review. Thank you.


End file.
